


I'm Not Doing This

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fluff from a Tumblr user.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Not Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff from a Tumblr user.

“Just get it over with, Sonny!” you yelled.

You and Sonny were standing on your couch trying to evade the small intruder. Being up this high in an apartment was supposed to mean that you never got spiders. Or, at least that’s what you told yourself. When you lived alone, you would trap the spider under a cup, slide the cup onto a paper plate, and then drown the little fucker in the sink. When you moved in with Sonny, you assumed he was going to be the one taking care of the spiders.

“No way, Y/N. You get it. Your system is better than mine,” he replied.

“You’re the man! You should be taking care of this! What’s your spider defense system?”

“I shoot the little bastard. But I left my gun on the table and the spider is over in that vicinity, and I am not doing that.”

“Sonny, you catch rapists for a living. That’s much scarier than spiders,” you said as you pulled him closer.

“You keep telling yourself that, babe,” he said with a smirk.

“I guess this is how we are going to die. Can’t you call someone?”

“If I want the squad to make fun of me, I can.”

“Well one of us is going to have to do it! We can’t stay here forever.”

“I wouldn’t mind having you in my arms forever, babe,” he said smiling. He leaned down and kissed your cheek.

“Sonny! Stop! This is serious. Also, where did the spider go?”


End file.
